


The Boyfriend-Sense

by itstartswith_aardvark



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: M/M, just enough fluff to fill a couch, thats all - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-09
Updated: 2016-08-09
Packaged: 2018-08-07 15:38:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7720330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itstartswith_aardvark/pseuds/itstartswith_aardvark
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>SamSteve Week Day 2: Firsts</p>
<p>Their first (official) date</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Boyfriend-Sense

It’s been twenty minutes. He’s been here alone in this bar for twenty minutes, enjoying the music and modern art that he doesn’t understand. But oh, no, now all of a sudden someone’s walking over and he doesn’t have time to move or come up with a diversion-

“Haven’t seen you around here before.” A pretty lady in a blue dress stands before him, smiling, drink in hand. He’s floored, completely speechless. Seventy years and he’s still no good at talking to women. Before things get more awkward than they already are, if that’s possible, he has the mind to say something.

“Well, it’s my first time. Here. First time here, at this bar. Here.” _Great, just great._ Fortunately for his nerves she just laughs gently and brushes a bit of dark hair behind her ear.

“My name’s Dawn, mind if I sit?”

“Actually,” the words start out of his mouth before he can stop them, god this just keeps getting worse and worse. “I’m waiting for someone.” Then, in the night of the living trainwreck, the first thing goes right.

“Sorry I’m so late, there was a pileup a few blocks down.” 

“Better late than never,” he forces out a laugh to hide just how relieved he really is. “Dawn, this is my boyfriend, Sam.” He feels bad watching her wander off but then his attention’s getting pulled in another direction.

“Boyfriend, huh? That what we are now?” Sam sits at the table and instantly his blood runs cold, even though he’s smiling and looking at him like he’s the world. This whole night is a disaster, he said that without even thinking, that’s not like him at all. Hell, this is their first real date and he’s going off and labeling it.

“I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to-“

“It’s alright, it’s what I was thinking anyway. After all, when’s the last time you’ve even been in your bedroom?” That’s true, he really can’t remember the last time he slept alone. He just doesn’t want to rush them into something they aren’t ready for. 

“I’ll have you know I keep my books in there.”

“Great, let’s just turn it into a closet, I’ll throw my wings in there, you can keep a spare suit in there, it’s a win.” As usual Sam melts his worries away. Most of them, anyway.

“Really, though. This isn’t weird for you? This whole date business?”

“What’s weird? Think about it, where you live?”

“With you.”

“And what do we do every Saturday night?”

“Curl up on the couch and watch movies.”

“And what did we do last night?” That one he can’t bring himself to answer out loud, but the blush that paints his face answers plenty. “All I’m saying is that we have a relationship, a damn good one, label or not.” He knows he’s right, he’s known all night, but it’s in his nature to be dramatic, he can’t help it. For the first time that night he laughs genuinely and realizes how ridiculous he’s being. He loves this man, trusts him with his life and this isn’t going to change anything. It didn’t change the first time he really accepted the fact that he’d loved him since they met and it didn’t change the first night they shared a bed with more than platonic intentions. They could be boyfriends or bacon bits and it still wouldn’t change what they have.

“Actually,” he starts, voice welling with mischief. “I kinda like ‘boyfriend’. It’s romantic. My _boyfriend’s_ picking me up. My _boyfriend_ can deadlift a car. I can’t wait for my _boyfriend_ to come home.”

“My _boyfriend_ is a total sap.” He’s chuckling but he’s leaning forward and kissing Sam and his heart is a bird fluttering its wings in his chest.

“I’m your sap,”

“You’re trying to get out of buying, is what you are.”

“You saw that?”

“Call it the boyfriend-sense, I know when you’re trying to distract me.” 

“Me? Never.” They drink a little and play about a hundred games of darts. Sam’s awful and Steve’s worse so between the two of them the game is mainly just throwing darts at the wall and half flirting, half teasing. The night goes on and he finds himself more and more relieved at this; the comfort of Sam’s company, new to him all over again. Sometimes he looks at him when he’s looking away and smiles. _Boyfriend,_ he thinks to himself. _That’s my boyfriend_ Eventually the people in the bar thin out and they think it only fitting to make themselves scarce. Sam isn’t drunk but he’s had enough to start calling him spicy dorito. Needless to say Steve drives. Where to is another story. Sam expects him to make the left turn to their apartment but he takes a right, and another, and another until he has no idea where they are.

“Where are we going?” Sam asks sleepily; car rides put him out like a light. “Are you kidnapping me?” Steve snorts. They turn off the main road onto a dirt trail, the uneven terrain jostling them around.

“Yes. I’m gonna take you to my secret private island and feed you coconuts and mai tais for the rest of your life.” 

“Don’t play with my emotions,” The car stops abruptly.  
“You and your emotions, come on.” Steve gets out into what looks like open wilderness, pitch dark and unkempt. Cicadas fill the arid night air with noise; Steve thinks it’s ambient, Sam thinks it just sounds like bugs screaming.

“Out there? Nah, I don’t think Sasquatch wants me in his living room.” The car jolts and for a moment Sam thinks Sasquatch really has come for him but it’s just Steve climbing onto the hood of the car. He leans back against the windshield and he knows if he doesn’t get out he’ll never hear the end of it. 

“Glad you finally decided to join me,” Steve chirps as he settles in next to him. 

“Glad you drove me out to the middle of nowhere to sit in the dark, I can finally cross it off my bucket list.” 

“While you’re busy being snarky you can look up and see why we’re here,” Sam huffs and tilts his head up, expecting to find some sky writing or something but finding something much better. The sky is full of stars, more that he’s probably ever seen in his life. They’re all so clear, so bright, and in the center of the sky is the full moon. It’s so big he swears if he reaches far enough he could touch it. As he marvels at the heavens Steve marvels at him, a celestial beauty himself. He takes his hand and leans his head onto his shoulder. He could stay like this forever, or at least until the sun came up and they started to fry on the hood of the car.

“Do you like it?”

“Ask me again when I pick my jaw up.” 

“And see?” He gestures to the woods surrounding them. “No sasquatch.”  
Without looking he can feel Sam roll his eyes. The only sounds are their heartbeats and the cicadas and again Steve’s remarking his luck. _This is my boyfriend._ After a while Sam yawns and throws an arm over his shoulder and they settle in, and just when he’s about to say something sentimental-

“Sasquatch may not have shown up, but you know who did?”

“Who?”

“A boyfriend that’s stalling getting home because it’s his turn to do the laundry.” Well, damn.

“How are you even doing this?”

“I told you, it’s the boyfriend-sense.” 

“Can it sense how much I love you?”

“Only when it’s distracting me.”

“So all the time?”

“Yeah.”

**Author's Note:**

> Does Sam know when Steve's stalling? Yes.  
> Will he ever make him stop? Not at all.


End file.
